Patient Love
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Tsuna is the manager of the up-and-coming singing duo Hayako, and he has a crush on the female singer, Kyoko. After finding out the duo is in a secret relationship together, he decides that he needs to get away for a while. He then runs into Haru and her son, Lambo. What could come next?
1. Chapter 1

Inside a small café in downtown Namimori, Tsunayoshi Sawada sits happily as he sips on his coffee and listens to his companion, Kyoko Sasagawa. "I can't believe Hayato and I are going to be performing in Tokyo tomorrow! We've been doing shows only here in Namimori for so long, but now we're moving up. I'm so glad you're our manager, Tsuna-kun. You're the best."

Tsuna blushes at the compliment and rubs the back of his head. "Oh no, not at all. I just have the best clients in the world." He looks up at her and his stomach starts to flutter as the woman of him smiles brightly. How can somebody be this cute? He feels so lucky that he is able to be with Kyoko like this. If he was anything other than the manager of Hayako, he would never know this happiness. Honestly, he can't help but feel he wouldn't trade it away.

 _Kyoko is so amazing. Perhaps I should confess to her. Gosh, I sound like I'm fourteen-year-old again. But she is truly stunning. I shouldn't miss my chance._ Tsuna clears his throat, causing Kyoko to look at him in a questioning look. His cheeks darken and he glances down at his coffee. "Kyoko-chan, there is something I've been needing to tell you."

She holds up a finger and asks, "Could I tell you a secret before you do?" Tsuna almost flinches in surprise, but nods and ushers her to continue. He's actually glad she would confide in him. Maybe that means the feelings are mutual.

"This is so awkward to say. I've never done this sort of thing before, but…I feel that since you're our manager, you need to know." She pauses to look at him and he nods, feeling confused about what she could be talking about. "Well, the truth is that Hayato and I have been dating for a couple months now. We didn't want to announce to everybody until we knew if it was serious. Lately it has been and we've even been talking about marriage. I don't think we're ready to tell everybody, but as our friend, I really wanted you to know."

Kyoko smiles so brightly at Tsuna and he can't help but muster a small one back. Despite it though, he can feel his insides crumbling at the news. He already lost his chance. He is two months too late. He is such a useless human being. Forcing his smile to get bigger, he sticks his thumb up and says, "I'm so happy for you two. I hope it works out." And he truly does. Tsuna doesn't want to be that guy who despises these friends of his because he didn't get what he wanted, but he was certainly hurt. At times, the young manager has felt that he loved the female singer and now that dream is gone. He'll never get to be with this amazing girl that has brought him so much happiness.

Abruptly, Kyoko stands up as she looks at her watch. "Oh no. I've got to run. I have a hair appointment in twenty minutes. Hayato and I have a date tonight." She comes around the table and lightly hugs Tsuna. "Thank you for listening to me. I'm so glad you're my friend. See you tomorrow night." With that, she was out the door and Tsuna lets his face fall into a frown. Staring into his coffee, a couple tears fall into the cup and cause a ripple as he cries.

* * *

As the singing duo finish up one of their songs, Tsuna claps from his spot backstage and tries to hold back his tears. He had never noticed before, but they truly do have romantic chemistry between them. Their eyes screamed ' _love_ ' when they glanced at each other and this pulled at Tsuna's heart in ways he hadn't imagine would happen. Looking at them felt impossible. Something told him that being around them would continue to make him feel worse.

Kyoko and her male partner, Hayato Gokudera, go back stage and head over to Tsuna with huge smiles on their faces. Kyoko is skipping and asks happily, "How did we do, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna smiles at her and hands them each a bottle of water. "You guys did great. One of your best performances yet." Before he can say anything else, the crowd begins to chant for an encore and Tsuna chuckles a little. "Seems they want more."

The duo glance at each other and their manager quickly notices what is going on. It was as if they had a true connection as they somehow communication and decide what they want to do. Tsuna almost frowns, but holds it back. He doesn't want to be questioned about it.

They grin at each other and hand their water bottles back to Tsuna. Hayato pats him on the shoulder and says, "We're going to go play one more song for the crowd. Who knows when we'll be able to play in Tokyo again!"

Nodding in response, Tsuna says, "Good plan, Gokudera-kun." The duo grins and heads back out, immediately beginning their late song for the night. With a sigh, he places the bottles down on a case and starts to walk away. Something inside him keeps screaming when it sees the duo flaunt how perfect they are for each other, so perhaps he needs to get away.

* * *

Tsuna drives back to Namimori and parks his car at his house. On the whole drive home, he thought about what he should do for his getaway. Should he just stay at a hotel for a few days or take a trip outside of the country. After careful consideration, he decided he wanted to go to China for a while. Since he was younger, he's always wanted to visit China and see what it has to offer. Right now feels like the perfect opportunity.

As he gets out of his car, he notices a woman walking down the street with a young boy in her arms. She looked a little tired as she smoothed the boy's hair with his hand. Tsuna realizes the boy is asleep as the woman's halts to stare at him. He nods in greeting. "Good evening."

"Hello there. What's your name?" she asks, shifting her son to her other hip.

Tsuna is surprised. This woman was pretty straight-forward and it was weird, but might as well. "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. What is yours?"

"I'm Haru Miura." Haru tilts her head, as if she's curious about something. "You look terrible. Is something the matter?"

Tsuna flinches and looks away. He'd been trying so hard to hide the feelings swirling inside him, but this stranger had noticed so easily. He really is pathetic sometimes. Deciding to be honest, he admits, "I just found out the girl I love is already with somebody else and they are getting serious. I missed my chance at being with her."

Haru nods in understanding. "I know that feeling. But I think it'll work out in the end."

"I agree, but for now, I believe I need to get out of Japan for a while to clear my head. I think it'll be best if I can have a clear head while around them."

Haru gasps at this and gets really close to him. "I hate to be a bother, but lately I've been feeling the same way. Things haven't been the greatest in my life and I really need a break. Would you mind if my son, Lambo, and I could accompany you?"

Suddenly feeling nervous, Tsuna considers the request. He barely knows this woman, but she already trusts him and wants to come with him to China with her son. Call it instinct, but nothing seemed fishy about the situation. It felt like she really needs to get away and somehow she would be a great travel companion. So, feeling a little reluctant because it was so sudden, he smiles at her. "I wouldn't mind. Meet here tomorrow morning at nine. I'll go ahead and order plane tickets for you and Lambo-kun."

Tears prickle at the edges of Haru's eyes as she bows slightly to the man. "Thank you so much, Sawada-san. I will see you tomorrow." With that, Haru begins to walk home and Tsuna walks into his house, already feeling a little lighter. Soon he'll be going on an adventure and he certainly couldn't wait.

* * *

 **I actually developed this idea about 3-5 years again and I'm finally writing it. I don't think it's going to be a long story, but I hope it's really enjoyable. Look forward to the next chapter!  
** **-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	2. Chapter 2

The morning speeds by as Tsuna finishes preparing for the trip, and before he knows it, there is a knock on his front door. Setting down his bags he was bringing downstairs, the brunet opens the door to reveal Haru and Lambo with suitcases sitting behind them. Both of them looked exhausted, but excited.

"Good morning, Sawada-san. I hope you had a good rest last night," Haru says, grinning at the man. Before he can respond, she places a hand on Lambo's head. "Since my son was asleep last night, you two didn't get to know each other. Lambo, this is Sawada-san. Sawada-san, this is Lambo."

Tsuna nods in greeting to the small child. There was better lighting now, and Tsuna could take a guess about the boy's age. He figured he was about five or six years old. "It's nice to meet you, Lambo-kun." Admittedly, Tsuna has never been around that many children, aside from when he was a child as well. So the interaction felt awkward for him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sawada-oji-san!" Lambo exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm so excited to visit China. I've been learning Chinese since I was two."

Tsuna's eyebrows lift in surprise at this. "You know Chinese already? It took me years to learn it, but I finally became fluent in it a year ago."

Haru smiles proudly at her son and ruffles his hair. "My little Lambo is very bright. He's already fluent in Japanese, English, and Chinese. His Kindergarten teacher thinks he'll be able to skip some grades in the future." Suddenly the woman attacks the boy with a hug and rubs her cheek on his. "I have the best son in the whole world." The said boy blushes at this and looks away silently.

Tsuna chuckles. "That is truly impressive, Lambo-kun." He was a little jealous of the child for being smart, since he had struggled academically his life, but he couldn't help feeling proud too. The child was obviously motivated to learn everything he can and that was admirable. "Would you two like to come in so I can quickly give the rundown on the trip?" They nod and enter the home, leaving their suitcases and shoes at the door and taking a seat on the sofa.

The mother and son glance around the room, taking in the sight. The room was neat, unlike Tsuna's bedroom. But they didn't know that. He takes a seat in a chair across from them and places a paper on the coffee table between them. "My plan is the stay in Hong Kong for a couple weeks, possibly more depending on the circumstances." He looks away, and then back at the paper. "I already booked the hotel. You two will have your own room and I should be next door."

Haru nods. "I really appreciate this beyond words, Sawada-kun. China has always been a dream of mine to visit. I learned the language as soon as I could and eventually taught it to Lambo." She starts shake with excitement. "I'm so happy for this. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. And that is something we have in common. I've always wanted to visit China too. I feel like there are many opportunities there that I must try out." Tsuna was happy to hear somebody desire the same thing as him so much. This trip is going to be spectacular.

Looking at the time, Tsuna stands up and grabs his bags off the floor. "Our plane will be boarding in a couple hours. Would you like to grab something to eat at the airport before we leave?"

"Sure! That sounds like a great plan." With that, they slip on their shoes, grab their luggage, and pile into Tsuna's car to head to the airport.

* * *

Inside the Namimori International Airport, the small group enters a restaurant and takes a seat at a table. After having their orders taken, they proceed to talk more. This time, Tsuna was trying to get to know Lambo more.

"Is there anything special you would like to do in China, Lambo-kun?" Tsuna asks, sipping on his coffee.

Lambo begins to bounce in his seat, his eye sparkling as he responds. "I want to visit as many landmarks as possible and speak with the people there. Learning from them sounds like it'll prove to be a great time!"

It would be a lie if Tsuna said he wasn't impressed with the way Lambo spoke. He spoke maturely and seemed to combine learning with fun. The young adult wishes that he could have been a child just like Lambo. He was truly a sight to be seen.

"Oh!" Lambo exclaims and starts to dig through his backpack. Tsuna looks at him curiously as the boy pulls out stuffed black cow from the bag. It looked quite fierce. "I almost forgot that I wanted to show you this, Sawada-oji-san. This is Gyuudon. My dad had moved out about a month ago and gave me him as a gift. I love my dad so much." As Lambo hugs the cow tightly with love, Tsuna notices that Haru is looking down with sadness.

He hadn't ever thought of why Haru wanted to go to China aside from her life-long desire to go, but her reaction at the mention of her ex said it all. She wanted to get away from the memory of him, just as Tsuna wanted to get away from all that is Kyoko for a little bit. He and Haru were truly alike.

The conversation picks up again and they eat their breakfast, savoring it before they leave for the biggest trip they've ever been on.

* * *

The plane descends at the airport in Hong Kong and the three look out their windows in amazement. The city looks incredible to them from their height and there are knots in their stomachs as they imagine all the fun they will end up having. This will truly be an adventure they won't forget.

They quickly exit the airplane, and soon the airport also. The outside of the place was bustling with people in a rush and people welcoming or leaving loved ones. It made their hearts race in excitement. They hail a taxi and quickly are taken to a very nice hotel they'll be staying in for a couple weeks.

The hotel staff is very kind as they take the entire luggage to the respected rooms. It had been decided by Tsuna that he will have his own room right beside Haru and Lambo, which Haru appreciated greatly. How did she find such a kind soul? The man hasn't even asked her to pay for any of the travel fees nor the hotel bill.

Inside Haru and Lambo's room, Lambo is jumping up and down on their bed. "Mama, I'm so happy we're in China! What are we going to do today?"

Haru shrugs as she puts away their clothes in the dressers. "I'm sure Sawada-san would like to rest today. He probably spent a good chunk of his night booking everything so we could arrive today." The last thing she wanted to do was stress the man out. She already owes him more than she could ever give.

Lambo lets himself fall on his butt on the bed and sends a pout towards his mother. "But Mama. I want to do something, even if it's simple. I'm sure Sawada-oji-san wouldn't mind. He wants to see China as much as we do." The boy has always been good at reading people, so Haru sighs as she closes the last drawer.

"Okay, I'll ask him," she says, smiling over at her son. "How does the park sound?"

Lambo nods furiously, a smile bright on his face. "That sounds like a great idea, Mama! You're so smart!" She blushes at this and exits the room. Her son is going to be such a charmer when he grows up.

The walk isn't far, since their rooms were right beside each other. Haru takes a deep breath as she knocks on the door, hoping he would agree to going on a walk. Honestly, the woman was a little nervous about navigating the city by herself with Lambo. She wanted to have Tsuna with her.

She doesn't wait long as Tsuna opens the door, looking at her in surprise. "Hello, Miura-san. What's up?"

Haru puts her hands behind her back and grins at the man in front of her. "Lambo and I wanted to know if you would like to join us on a stroll. I noticed a park nearby on the way here, and we figured it would be nice to do something simple on our first day here."

Tsuna nods slightly in acknowledgement and thinks over the proposal a little. Then, with a huge smile on his face, he says, "Sure. I think a stroll would be a wonderful idea. Should we meet in the lobby and go?" As Haru agrees to the meet-up, the two reenter their rooms and prepare to go on the walk.

* * *

The park ends up being a more beautiful sight than they expected. The trees were a lush green and the walkways were perfectly paved. The three were taken aback by the whole thing, but it certainly made them happy. Lambo begins to skip in front of the adults, singing a Chinese song that Haru had taught him when he was younger.

With a little more privacy, Tsuna looks over at Haru. "We didn't really get to know each other before this trip, so I was wondering if we could ask each other about ourselves. I must admit it's a little weird to not know very much about you."

Haru nods in agreement. "Sorry I pushed myself and Lambo into your trip, but I'm really grateful for what you've done for us."

He waves it away and twiddles his fingers. "I know this is really straightforward, but I was wondering what happened with your ex."

Haru looks away, her body language screaming sadness. Tsuna instantly feels regret for mentioning it and is about to tell her to forget it, but Haru answers. "A few months ago, my ex told me he wasn't in love with me anymore and wanted a divorce. I was really against it at first, but eventually something in me just gave up once he moved out. I couldn't hold on to the love we once had. So the divorce went through quickly and he let me have custody of Lambo."

"At least you have Lambo," Tsuna tries to say encouragingly, looking over at the happy boy in front of them.

She smiles with a few tears in her eyes. "Yes, I'm so glad I have him. It's a miracle to have him in my life." Just then, Lambo halts in front of them, looking over to the left. They also stop, looking in the same direction. There, on a bench, sat a small girl. She wore a white tank top, white shorts, and black sandals. Her black hair was cropped short. Her appearance was quite plain, but as she stared at some kids playing together, it felt as if there was something truly special about her.

Haru gets this smirk on her face as she leans down to Lambo's level. "Would you like to go play with her, Lambo?" The boy looks to his mother and nods excitedly before running over to her, probably to ask her if she wants to play. Slowly the adults make their way over to join the children.

The little girl is staring at Lambo in embarrassment, but nods a little and Lambo grins in response. She gets up from the bench and they are about to go play, but the arrival of Tsuna and Haru stops them from going.

"Hello there," Haru says, in perfect Chinese. "Are you Lambo's new friend?"

The little girl nods and Lambo looks proudly at the little girl. "I-Pin, I would like to introduce you to my mother, Haru, and Sawada-oji-san. I came from Japan with them. Mama and Sawada-oji-san, this is I-Pin."

They all look at each other in acknowledgement and I-Pin smirks at them. "Are you two a couple or something? You certainly look like one."

Tsuna and Haru shake their heads at this, cheeks as red as roses. "No, no. We're not a couple, I-Pin-chan!" Haru exclaims, covering her face with her hands.

The little girl giggles at this. "I know. I'm just teasing." Taking Lambo's hand, she starts to running towards an empty area. "Come on, Lambo. Let's go!" With that, the kids were off, leaving the two adults to take I-Pin's spot on the bench and look away from each other in embarrassment.

It is silent for a little bit before Haru decides to break it. "I'm not really interested in dating right now. It's still too early."

Tsuna nods and looks out to the children playing. "I'm still into the girl I mentioned before anyways." Suddenly there is a pang in his heart and he holds back the emotions that try to pour out. This isn't the place to cry about it.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew." With that, they both stare at Lambo and I-Pin, basking in their happiness.

* * *

After a while, the two had started to talk again until Lambo runs up, alone. Haru looks at her son in confusion. "Where is I-Pin-chan?"

"She said she had to leave and ran off. I figured it was probably getting late and we should head back to the hotel and have dinner." At this, Haru rubs the top of her son's head, ruffling his curls.

"I have such a bright son." With that, they get up and start to make their way out of the park.

As they go, Tsuna breathes in the park air and a light feeling fills him, as if telling him something. But for now he disregards it, happy with this moment right now.

* * *

 **I wasn't originally planning to have a Haru "POV", but it worked out quite well! Also, last chapter I forgot to mention Hayako is a combination of Hayato and Kyoko. I also want to thank you all for all reviews, follows, and favorites. They make me happy. The two reviews cracked me up. XD One person was surprised to find a story that isn't yaoi and the other person was taking a break from yaoi. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
** **-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tsuna! Just where have you been? I went by your house yesterday and you weren't there!" shouts a feminine voice from Tsuna's cell phone as he holds the object at a safe distance from his ears.

The man in question sighs and rubs his temple to urge the stress away. "I didn't mean to worry you. It was a decision I made on a whim and I forgot to tell you about it, mama." This morning, after some breakfast with Haru and Lambo, Tsuna had realized that he had completely forgotten to inform his mother about his spontaneous trip to Hong Kong. He expected an ear-full and it was exactly what he got.

The woman is silent for a moment before breathing out, possibly to release her anger. "It's okay, Tsu-kun. Just be sure to tell me next time, okay?" There is a smile in her voice, and he can't resist the urge to grin.

"Okay, I'll do better next time, mama."

"Good." Before Tsuna can say anything, a snicker is heard over the phone. "So this Haru…is she your new girlfriend?"

A blush automatically covers the man's cheeks as he looks out the window, feeling a desire to avoid even answering the question. "No, she isn't. She's just a friend." In an attempt to change the subject, Tsuna says, "So far during this trip, we're visited a lot of famous Hong Kong landmarks. We're considering going to somewhere outside of Hong Kong next week once we organize where we would go and how we would get there."

"That's a great idea. I know how much you've always wanted to visit China and I'm so glad you're able to do so. I'm so proud of you," Nana says, her voice filled with pride and joy. Tsuna's cheeks only grow darker at Nana's compliment. "So, you haven't said much about Haru's son. What's he like?"

"He's a smart and wonderful child. Lambo is only six years old, but he knows English and Chinese aside from Japanese. He's also a joy to spend time with." For some reason, Tsuna could feel pride swell up inside him and it confuses him, but he brushes it off as his mother responds.

"I hope I can meet him when you guys return! He sounds absolutely adorable!"

Tsuna shakes his head with a smile on his face. "We'll see when the time comes. Anyways, we're going to another place today and I need to get going. I'll talk to you later, mama."

"Have a good time, Tsu-kun!" The call ends and Tsuna stuffs his cell phone in his pocket. Heading out the door, he is filled with a feeling that today is going to be a fantastic day and nothing can stop it.

* * *

Their plan for the day is to visit historical places within Hong Kong, and they do so, enjoying each and every one of them. Sometimes Lambo is unsure about the importance of some things, but Haru and Tsuna explain in great detail as the small child looks at the place in question in wonder.

Currently they are touring the Clock Tower at Star Ferry pier. It is an old and beautiful place. "This tower was part of the Kowloon-Canton Railway terminus. I actually have relatives that passed through the terminus to travel towards Japan, at least according to my father. It's amazing to see this up-close."

Tsuna has never really taken interest in his family's history, especially on his father's side. But there was something about standing here that made him feel free and no longer filled with regret. He looks over to Haru and softly smiles as she looks at the tower, admiring it. Perhaps it was because he was sharing this moment with people instead of by himself. That must be it.

The group is silent for a while until Lambo tugs at his mother's pants slightly and grabs her attention. "I was wondering if we could visit the park after we're done. I really want to see I-Pin again."

Haru looks at her child happily and sings, "Of course! I'm so glad to see you've made a new friend. We'll definitely go see her again today." Lambo grins and bounces around excitedly. The two adults can't help being affected by the boy's joy as they look at each other, thinking about how wonderful it is to be where they are now.

* * *

Before they knew it, they were at the park once more and automatically spot I-Pin sitting on the same bench as yesterday. With no hesitation, Lambo sprints over to the little girl and invites her to play. Tsuna and Haru find themselves unable to hold back their giggles as they watch the children run off to play.

"Lambo has a few friends back in Japan, but not too many. And I feel bad that soon we'll be back in Japan so they can't play together. But I hope they can keep in touch. They seem like such great friends already." There was a soft expression to Haru's face that Tsuna had never seen before, and he couldn't help feeling what she felt. He felt pride and joy for the little boy, like seeing him happy made his whole world go round. Is that how it feels to be a parent?

Nearby, a guitarist begins to play and Tsuna finds himself holding a hand out to Haru. "Would you have this dance with me, my lady?"

The brunette giggles with a slight blush and takes his hand. "You may, my kind sir." And so they dance, looking into each other's eyes and falling into the rhythm and without a care in the world.

* * *

 **Excuse me that it's been a month since I've updated and this is such a short chapter. I've been trying to decide exactly what I want to do for the rest of the chapters and it took some time before I could decide. I think it was worth it, instead of forcing something. I anticipate the next chapter will be longer than this one and some familiar characters will appear. ;) Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! You're all amazing!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a bright Sunday afternoon as the Japanese tourists visit the park once again. Today, Lambo and I-Pin were sitting on the ground in front of Haru and Tsuna. Lambo was holding his precious Gyuudon, showing it off to his good friend.

"Gyuudon was given to me by my papa. He is so amazing. Do you know why he's so amazing?" Lambo asks excitedly as I-Pin shakes her head and waits curiously. "Gyuudon is a cow with incredible strength and protects everybody from harm. Sometimes, if you look close enough, you can see electricity coming from his horns."

The little girl squints at the plush toy and tilts her head in confusion. "I don't see any."

"You're just not looking hard enough," Lambo confidently says, winking at his friend.

As I-Pin gives it another once-over, Haru pipes up. "Excuse me, I-Pin. We wanted to ask you if you would like to go to Disneyland with us on Wednesday. If so, are your parents here so we could make sure it's all right with them?"

I-Pin stares at Haru for a second before giving the older woman a soft smile. "The truth is that when I was a baby, my parents abandoned me and I became an orphan. I spent a couple years in an orphanage until I met a man who became my martial arts master. He took me in and became the father I never had."

As the adults look at her with shock and sadness, Lambo jumps up and stares in wonder. "You know martial arts? You should teach me! We could be a crime-fighting duo, along with Gyuudon." The child lifts the plush up in the air. "We'd be the best team has ever known!"

I-Pin happily grins at the idea. "That'd be so much fun." Her friend nods and she stands up. "Master is here at the park. I'll go get him so you can meet him." With that said, she runs off to go find her master.

Lambo looks over to his mother in excitement. "I wonder what he's like. I bet he's extremely strong!"

Haru's facial expression is filled with amusement. "I'm sure he is, Lambo-kun." And as she finishes her response, I-Pin returns with two tall men behind her. One is dressed in a traditional red Chinese outfit. His black hair is in a long braid which is slung over his shoulder. As you look at him, there is a feeling of calm that washes over you.

As for the other man, he is in a black suit and wore a fedora with an orange ring around it. The hat shadowed his eyes slightly, but you could still make out the black orbs that he possessed. His stare is chilling, but trusting.

"Hello. My name is Fon, and this is my dear friend, Reborn. My student I-Pin told us that your son Lambo has been playing with her recently and you have invited her to Disneyland," the man with the braid states formally, smiling gently at them.

"Ah, yes," Haru says, standing up and bowing to Fon. "My name is Miura Haru. This is my son Lambo and my friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi. After getting to know I-Pin these last few days, I figured a visit to Disneyland would be a great opportunity for Lambo and I-Pin to have fun somewhere besides the park."

Fon nods. "I believe your idea is a good idea and you seem like kind people. Perhaps I could drop off I-Pin at your hotel Wednesday?"

"I'm okay with that!"

From his spot beside Fon, Reborn looks at the two Japanese adults in front of him and smirks. "I have some tickets for a concert Wednesday night and I don't want to go. I insist you go. I think you two would enjoy it." He takes an envelope out of his pocket and waves it in front of his face.

Tsuna and Haru glance at each other before Haru tilts her head and looks at Reborn with a slight frown. "Unfortunately I do not have anybody to watch Lambo and I don't want to leave him by himself."

"I would be able to if that is all right with you," Fon offers, patting I-Pin's head. "I'm sure I-Pin would love to show Lambo our home." The little girl nods fiercely, obviously happy with the idea.

Haru grins happily and accepts the tickets from Reborn. "Thank you very much, Fon-san and Reborn-san. I appreciate this greatly."

"The pleasure is all mine, Haru," Fon says, bowing to the woman as Reborn tips his fedora to her. With that, they exchange information and Fon, Reborn, and I-Pin part ways with the Japanese tourists as night approaches.

* * *

Late at night, Haru and Tsuna sit outside on the balcony connected to Haru's room and stare out over Hong Kong. Inside the room, Lambo sleeps on the bed, cuddling with Gyuudon and snoring softly. The silence is peaceful, but is soon broken by Haru.

"I used to hate China. My father was always going on business trips here and I would miss him greatly. I felt like this country was taking him away from me. But eventually he no longer was gone and his tales of China helped us get closer. He started teaching me Chinese and I grew to truly love China. Unfortunately my father died when I was sixteen and we never got to visit China together. But I'm really glad to be here now, with you and my son." Haru tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as she glances to Tsuna. "Why do you love China?"

Tsuna looks up at the sky and sighs. "Unlike you, I don't have an extravagant story as to why I love China. I just do. However, if I had to have a reason, it'd probably be because of the history I've learned about this place, in general and personally." His eyes move to Haru and he is suddenly filled with a strange feeling in his stomach. "I must say, I'm happy that I'm here with you two also."

Haru smiles at him and the feeling grows. A blush suddenly covers his cheeks and his hand springs up to his face. The feeling becomes uneasiness as he stands up and stumbles a little. "Excuse me. I should probably head to bed now."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Sawada-kun!" Haru says with a wave before looking back over the city. Tsuna quickly leaves the room and leans against the wall between his room and Haru's, his hand still covering his face.

"What is going on with me?" he whispers, staring up at the ceiling in confusion.

* * *

 **I think there is perhaps one more chapter left. I kinda feel bad for that, but it's the way I want it to go. I hope I wrote Fon and Reborn decently. Anyways, hope everybody is enjoying the story! Feel free to review!  
** **-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
